Time With You
by katdvs
Summary: In 1998 Lucky and Emily weren't very close, until danger pushed them together.


It was a cold December night and it was snowing out. Emily Quartermaine stood at the window of her room and looked out on the vast estate of the mansion. Here she was a junior in High school and still she hadn't had a boyfriend…well unless you count Matt Reynolds. Yet could she really consider Matt a boyfriend. He had kissed her a few times at had seems to want more then she was willing to give. She shuddered at the thought, which brought back the memory of trying to Fly off the roof and then having Ned and Jax save her. She walked away from the window and over to her bed. She looked around her room at all the posters and knick-knacks she had around. She looked over to her Backstreet Boys poster and then down to her dresser. On top she had some silver picture frames. She walked over and looked at the pictures. One of Alan and Monica, one of Edward and Lila, one of AJ and Jason before the accident, a large frame with several pictures of Michael, on of Carly and Jason, one of AJ and Keesha, one of Ned and Brook-Lynn, and one of her, Lucky, and Sly that had been taken so long ago she could barely remember why they were all so happy. She sighed and leaned back on the bed. She put her hands on her head and muttered something to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to remember. To remember all the times she and lucky had been friends and when and why they never spoke to each other much less even saw each other.

Emily was half-asleep when she heard the sound of what she thought was ice hitting her window. After a few minutes she realized there was an odd and distinct pattern to it. She sat up rubbed her eyes and went to the window. She looked out and saw it was only snowing. Then she saw a pebble hit the window. She looked down towards the ground and saw Lucky Spencer standing there covered in snow throwing another pebble. She waited for it to hit the window and then she opened it slightly. The cold air instantly hit Emily.

Emily: Lucky Spencer what are you doing?

Lucky looked up at her and smiled.

Lucky: Trying to get your attention. It's freezing out her ya' know.  
Emily: I can tell. Can you give me a good reason your on the property during the middle of the night?  
Lucky: Well I can give you a few reasons. 1. I've come to kidnap you and whisk you away form the Quartermaines. Or 2. I'm on the run form Helena Cassadine.  
Emily: Your reason better be number one because if Helena Cassadine is after you your out of your mind to think the Quartermaines can protect you.  
Lucky: Well if you let me up there then I'll tell you which reason it is.

Emily walked over to her closet and took out her coat. She then walked out of the room and down to the backdoor to Let Lucky in. She looked out the window and saw him down on his knee's looking up at her window begging for her to let him in. She opened the door and couldn't contain her laughter. Lucky turned around and looked at her as if a spell had been cast upon him.

Emily: Lucky, what are you staring at?  
Lucky: I wasn't staring.  
Emily: Yes you were. Now get in the house it's freezing out here.

Lucky walked over to her and before he walked into the house he and Emily looked at each other straight in the eyes. There was a moment of embarrassment, tension, and general nervousness.

Emily: Now Lucky, I take it that your reason is number two. Which means Helena Cassadine is after you. Now you can either tell me why or stay inside where it's nice and warm or you can lie and not tell me and spend the night outside where it's freezing.  
Lucky: I was working for Helena after I found out that my father raped my mother before they were married. See she said that she could tell me other things about my parents that they were hiding and I figured two secrets were out and there had to be more so I went to work for her. Well last night she told me the biggest secret in the whole world. Luke Spencer isn't my father. Stefan Cassadine is and Nikolas isn't Starvos Cassadines son. He's also Stefan's son. Stefan, My Mom and my dad don't even know.  
Emily: Lucky how can we be so sure that Helena's not making this up? I mean what proof does she have?  
Lucky: When LuLu was sick she had a DNA test done on us. She's kept it a major secret so she can have some power over us.

Emily looks at Lucky. She's not sure what to say to this guy who had once been there for her every step of the way until the Cassadines came to town. Then..Then he changed. He had been so hurt by the secret of Nikolas that this must have been killing him. She walked over to him and hugged him, not sure if it would help him in anyway.

Emily: Come on. I think that if we hurry and get up stairs then we can hide you from Helena at least for one night.  
Lucky: You won't get in trouble?  
Emily: Like they would know. Besides they only come in my room once a week to make sure they don't find anything and they've done that already so we have a few days we can keep you safe.

Lucky smiles at her as she leads him up to her room.

As the walk into Emily's room they are greeted by the cold air from her window, which she had inadvertently left open from before. Lucky looks around Emily's room studying the lay out and ever little thing he can see. Then he looks over at her dresser and sees the picture of the three of them. Before the Cassadines ever showed up in Port Charles. 

Lucky: Hey Em, you ever know what happened to Sly?

Emily looks at him and thinks for a moment.

Emily: No, he kinda just ceased to exist. I wonder where he is now.  
Lucky: Oh well.

Lucky continues to look around and sees a Leonardo DiCaprio poster above her Bed.

Lucky: Emily, please tell me your not one of the Millions of girls madly in love with Leonardo DiCaprio.

Emily smiles and shakes her head.

Emily: Well He's cute. I kinda have a thing for guys with Blond hair or light brown hair.

Lucky runs his hands through his hair and thinks for a minute trying to decide if she just hinted that she liked him as more then a friend. Emily sits on her bed and Lucky sits in a bean bag chair in the corner of the room.

Emily: So…  
Lucky: So…

Emily starts to bite her nails unsure of what to do or say.

Lucky: Emily, if you want we can just go to sleep we don't have to say anything to each other okay.  
Emily: Okay. I was just thinking about the last time you were in my room.  
Lucky: You mean after you…you…  
Emily: After I over dosed on Heroine. Don't worry I've gotten over anything that bothered me about that a while ago. Yeah. It did leave me with some odd memories.  
Lucky: Like what?

Emily smiles and starts to laugh.

Lucky: Emily, what did you do back then.  
Emily: Okay you wanted to know this. See after that you had left town that December I developed a crush on Nikolas.  
Lucky: Oh really. Was this your first crush?  
Emily: No. Closer to my third or fourth. My third since I moved her to Port Charles for sure though. Well anyway one night I had been in the park with Matt and we got High and I ran into Nikolas and I..I…I kissed him.

Lucky's jaw drops and he turned white. A feeling of jealousy over came him.

Lucky: You kissed Nikolas?  
Emily: Yeah. He stopped me though.  
Lucky: Wait, if Nikolas was your third crush in Port Charles who were the other two.  
Emily: You know both of them.  
Lucky: Emily..  
Emily: Okay. I first had a small crush on your father and then one on..never mind you don't want to know.  
Lucky: You liked my father? Who was the other guy?  
Emily: Nope. I'm not telling you. You'll flip out.  
Lucky: I won't flip out. I promise.  
Emily: Lucky Spencer you have to tell me the name of every girl you've liked in Port Charles since you got her first then I'll tell you who the other guy was.  
Lucky: Okay deal. Let's see, Theirs been Jennifer, Sarah, Elizabeth, and someone else.

Lucky thought to himself knowing that the someone else was Emily. He didn't think that them being alone in her room together in the middle of the night was the right time to tell her he had had a crush on her.

Emily: Okay you don't find out who the other guy is since your not telling me someone.  
Lucky: Okay.

Emily walks over to her dresser and takes out a Shirt and pair of pants. She goes in the bathroom to change.

She enters the bathroom and looks at her reflection in the mirror. Wondering if there had been a chance for her and Lucky at one point. She changes and waits a few moments and brushes her hair and takes a scrunchie from the basket on the counter and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. As she emerges from the bathroom she sees Lucky curled up on the beanbag asleep. She carefully walks over to her bed and pulls the sheets back and climbs in. She turns out the light and leans back. Her head rests on the pillow and before she closes her eyes she hears Lucky talking in his sleep.

Lucky: The other girl was you.

Emily smiles and sighs.

Emily: The other guy was you.

She closes her eyes and falls asleep.

The next morning Lucky wakes up before Emily. He watches her sleep and thinks to himself wondering if he had heard her right the night before when she said the other guy had been him and wondering if she had heard him say it was her he liked then. He was confused and not sure why he had felt the way he had when Helena threatened Emily's life if he hadn't gotten her the information she wanted. He thought back to that conversation with Helena.

Helena: now Lucky, I understand there is a young girl you care for very much. She's one of your friends. Wouldn't it be a shame if something happened to the girl.

Lucky looks at Helena. He has become worried about Emily and that if he doesn't do this she will be in danger.

Helena: She's more then a friend isn't she?  
Lucky: No she's only a friend. That's all she's ever been.

Lucky feels as if he's lying but can not understand why.

Helena: Of course. It's Elizabeth that was something more.

Lucky looks at Helena and then towards one of the windows.

Lucky: What's the job?  
Helena: To leave this on Luke's Desk, this on Stefan's Desk and this one in Nikolas's box at the hospital. Can you do that? Oh and here is a copy for you. It's one of the biggest secrets the family has.

Lucky takes the folders and leaves Helena alone. She calls after him.

Helena: Remember Lucky. If you don't do this then Miss. Quartermaine will be in danger.

Lucky walks off the yacht and on to the docks. Lucky looks up and sees Emily begins to wake up. She rubs her eyes and sits up. She is surprised to see Lucky in her room believe that the night before had all been a dream.

Lucky: Emily, are you okay?  
Emily: Yeah, I forgot you were here. I thought it was all a dream.  
Lucky: Would you like it to be?  
Emily: What is that suppose to mean?  
Lucky: Oh I was just wondering because I could have sworn I heard you say who the other guy is.  
Emily: Oh really. Well if I did it's because you said who the other girl was.  
Lucky: Oh really? Who did I say?  
Emily: Well if I remember that correctly you said, " The other girl was you."  
Lucky: Well you caught me that's what I said. And you said that the other guy was me.  
Emily: Well I did.

Emily gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She takes out a long green skirt, a white turtleneck, and a Red sweater. She looks down on the floor at her shoes and takes out a pair of white flats. Lucky looks at her. He is in slight confusion and then he remembers what today is.

Lucky: Today is the day before Christmas Eve isn't it?  
Emily: Yeah it is. So hopefully if Edward and Alan catch you here they'll have the holiday sprit and let you stay. I can understand why you don't want to go home. Your not sure where it is.  
Lucky: Your right I'm not sure. I mean Luke might not even be my father. Oh my god!  
Emily: What?  
Lucky: Helena had me leave a folder on his desk, and one on Stefan's and one for Nikolas. If it has the same information that she gave me then there going to be having a wonderful Christmas of finding out about this information.  
Emily: Your right. Nikolas is gonna freak out. Stefan will want you on that island and Luke, Luke will have no clue what to do.

Emily looks at him, She's concerned for her good friend and she feels that they have a connection that no one else can have between them. She looks at his bag that is by the beanbag.

Emily: Why don't you come to the party at the Hospital with me. Everyone will be there and maybe you'll find out that they just disregarded the folder and never even opened it.  
Lucky: You think so?  
Emily: Yeah I do. I'm gonna take a shower now and get dressed I should be out in about 20 minutes. Okay?  
Lucky: Yeah. I'll wait right here.

Emily goes into the bathroom and Lucky stay's where he is. He looks around the room and a feeling comes over him. For the first time in a very long time everything seems right. Everything that will happen to him will happen because it's supposed to and he wants it to. He walks around the room looks at the pictures on the dresser. Emily steps out of the shower and wraps the towel around her. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and talks to herself.

Emily: What is going on between him and me? One minute I feel like were just friends the next I'm praying to god that he'll kiss me. I know he's not thinking about stuff like this he's too busy worrying about what Helena told him.

Emily dries herself off and gets dressed. As she opens the door she hears Lucky talking to himself she stays where she is and listens to what he's saying.

Lucky: Why is it one minute I'm worried about Helena killing Emily if I don't do as she say's and then the next all I want to do is hold Emily, to feel her skin, to kiss her, just see her.

Emily waits a moment and opens the door. She walks out decked out in her holiday outfit.

Emily: Lucky you want to go to Kelly's or the OUTBACK, or the Grill for Breakfast?  
Lucky: Sure. Can I get dressed first.  
Emily: Yeah sure. Right in there.

A few moments later Lucky walks out and Emily looks up and smiles.

Emily: Ready to go?  
Lucky: Yeah, let's go.

Lucky and Emily leave her room and walk down the back way. When they arrived at Kelly's Ruby was behind the counter and Laura, Luke, LuLu, and Bobbie were sitting at a table in the corner. Lucky and Emily walk over to a table on the other side of the room. The waitress comes over and takes their order. Luke looks at Lucky and then at Laura. He began to remember what he had found on his desk the night before. It was a folder that contained the results of several DNA tests. He had given it to Bobbie and she said that it looked to be true. Luke watched Lucky and Emily. Afraid that he had finally lost his son. Lucky looked up and saw Luke looking at him. His eyes said it all. He had received the folder. Lucky wanted to get up and walk over to his father or Luke or whoever he was and tell him that he loved him and that no matter what he would always be his father. Emily looked at Lucky and she could tell that he was dying to talk to Luke.

Emily: Go. Go and talk to your father. No matter what the DNA say's Luke Spencer did raise you.  
Lucky: I don't know if I can with my mother and Bobbie there and defiantly not with LuLu there.  
Emily: Then ask to talk to him somewhere else not in front of them.  
Lucky: What would I do with out you Em?  
Emily: Suffer alone.

Lucky gets up and walks over to the table. He stops and looks at there faces. Bobbie and Luke know but Laura and LuLu have no clue.

Lucky: Dad can I talk to you alone?

Luke looks up at his son.

Luke: Sure cowboy. Would you lovely ladies excuse us for a few moments.  
Laura: Of course.

Laura looks at her son and senses that something has happened but she can't tell what. Luke and Lucky walk over to the stairwell and lucky begins to breath deeply.

Lucky: you found the folder?  
Luke: Yeah, was it another one of Helena's job's for you?  
Lucky: Yeah. She said that if I didn't give you Stefan and Nikolas a copy of that folder then Emily's life would be in danger.  
Luke: Really? Since when did you and the lovely Miss. Quartermaine become close again?  
Lucky: Last night but when Helena threatened her I was scared. I care about Emily and She's always been there for me and now her life is in danger and she doesn't even know. I wasn't there for her before but I made a promise to my self that I'm gonna be there for her.  
Luke: This isn't about what happened to Elizabeth is it?  
Lucky: No of course not. Besides Liz hates my guts.  
Luke: When did that happen?  
Lucky: After I admitted that I have feelings for Emily.  
Luke: Whoa Cowboy. You certainly have been busy since the spring. Your still a…a.  
Lucky: Yes Dad, I am still a virgin.  
Luke: Okay just checking. So does Emily know you have these feelings for her?

Lucky looks down at the floor and the turns his head slightly and looks up at Emily. He then turns back to his father,

Lucky: All she knows is that I had a crush on her a while ago. But I did find out that she had a crush on me.  
Luke: Really? Well maybe she still has some of those feelings?  
Lucky: I hope so. She saved me last night.  
Luke: How?  
Lucky: She let me stay in her room. Hopefully Edward and Alan don't find out. They'll lose it.  
Luke: Alan defiantly will. He's so high strung. Why don't you come home. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and your sister is begging for at least one big brother around for the Holidays.  
Lucky: I'll think about it Dad. Oh and please tell me there is no truth to those DNA tests.  
Luke: Bobbie looked at them but she say's theirs no conclusive evidence that either of you are Count Vlad's son so don't worry Cowboy.  
Lucky: Thanks Dad.

Lucky walks away and back over to Emily. She had ordered some muffins and Hot Chocolate. Lucky sits down and looks at her. He had realized that he does love her and that he can't lose her. They silently eat their breakfast and then Lucky breaks the silence.

Lucky: According to my Aunt Bobbie theirs no conclusive evidence to show that either Nikolas or I are Stefan's sons. Sounds like my boss has been playing games.  
Emily: Oh should I worry about your safety?  
Lucky: Always I am a Spencer remember.  
Emily: How could I forget with all that Spencer charm.  
Lucky: Are you making fun of the Spencer Charm?  
Emily: Why would I make fun of the only semi-normal person in my life besides Michael.

Emily smiles at Lucky and the two begin to fell and odd sense arising between them. They finish there breakfast and after they pay they leave and go for a walk in the park. The stroll down the path and when they get to the bench Emily sits down and Lucky sits besides her. Emily is smiling as if trying to hide a secret.

Lucky: What? Come on you can tell me Quartermaine.

Emily looks at him.

Emily: Quartermaine? Well if you must know this is the area of the park where I kissed Nikolas.

Emily looks at Lucky and sense that something has begun to stir inside him. Lucky tries to talk as he becomes nervous and jealous yet again of his older brother.

Lucky: So this is where you kis…. Kiss…kissed Nikolas.  
Emily: Yeah: What are you nervous about?  
Lucky: I'm not getting nervous about anything?  
Emily: lucky Spencer, I know you better then that. Your hiding something what is it?

Lucky looks at Emily. His heart is swelling with mixed feelings. Of jealous, love, lust and much more. Yet he can't decide if he's jealous just because it was Nikolas or if Emily kissed another guy.

Lucky: So who else have you kissed besides the Prince of Darkness.  
Emily: I never ever kissed Stefan so I don't know who your Prince of Darkness could be. I have as you know kissed Nikolas, I also kissed Matt a few times.

Emily looks up at the sky remembering Matt. Wondering if there hadn't been the drugs would they still be friends. Lucky looks at Emily. The thought of Matt and Emily's lips touching in anyway at all brought his jealousy to a boil. He turned towards her and she looked at him.

Emily: Lucky what are you thinking about?  
Lucky: I'm thinking about how much I want to kiss you right now.

Emily's jaw drops and stands and takes a few steps back. She puts her hands to her forehead and rubs as if she has a terrible headache. She's trying to figure out if what she heard was what Lucky had actually said.

Emily: Lucky did you just say you want to kiss me?

Lucky looks at the nervous girl in front of him. He knew right then and there that he does love her with all his heart and he will do anything to win her love and protect her.

Lucky: You certainly did. I can understand if…

Emily breaks Lucky's sentence by kissing him. It starts out as a simple run of the mill kiss and turns into an inferno of passion, desire, love and fate. As they continue to kiss they have no idea that someone is watching. It's Not Helena, or Nikolas, or Luke, not even Liz. As there kiss continued Emily heard a familiar voice break the moment. Emily and Lucky broke away when they heard someone humming a familiar song which had driven them crazy one summer with Sly when all he could do was sing it. Emily and lucky both tensed up afraid of who there fan might be. Then finally they heard who ever it was singing the words off key.

Watcher: I'll be there for you…. When the rain starts to pour…I'll be there for you…

Lucky and Emily turn and see that the person who had been watching them and now singing I'll be there for you was none other then Sly Eckhart. Who had ceased to exist for a while. Deciding to have some fun with there peeping tom friend Emily and Lucky went in for the attack.

Emily: Who ever you are you're a pervert. Come on Lucky let's go down the police station and get Garcia and Taggert on this guy.  
Lucky: Wait Emily, wouldn't it be more fun to have your big brother the mobster take care of him.

Emily thinks for a second and then looks at Lucky.

Emily: Imagine what Taggert and Jason would do to this guy.  
Lucky: Well what are we waiting for let's go to the station and file a report.

Sly is standing there amazed that his two former best-friends no longer know who he is and that he found them making out in the park.

Sly: Emily Bowen, Lucky Spencer! Don't either of you recognize me and Emily since when have either of your brothers been Mobsters?

Lucky and Emily begin to crack up knowing they have just freaked sly out.

Sly: What?  
Emily: You Mr. Eckhart have some explaining to do.  
Lucky: Yeah Sly. Such as where have you been for the past few years.  
Sly: I was at a boarding school. My Uncle Paul got me into one. Is that okay with you guys. How about telling me why you guys were swapping spit just now. I really hope you guys don't go at it like that all the time. I was about ready to call the fire department.

Lucky and Emily both turn red.

Emily: I never kissed lucky before today I've only kissed Matt Reynolds and Lucky's older brother Nikolas Cassadine.  
Lucky: Em…  
Emily: Face it he is your brother.  
Sly: Wait a minute what brother?  
Lucky: Yeah it's along story. He and I don't get along. Oh Emily while I remember I'm gonna stay at my place tonight. The first time in months.  
Sly: Whoa! Wait a minute why haven't you been living at home?  
Lucky: My father and I had a disagreement of sorts and I left the house I was staying at a friends for a while and then this summer I moved into Helena Cassadines Yacht and stayed there until last night when I stayed with Emily.

Lucky looks at Emily wishing he could tell her how afraid he is to leave her alone for only a moment.

Emily: Sly why were you watching Lucky and me?

Sly smiles and rubs his forehead and then he exhales.

Sly: Well I was walking through the park on my way to Kelly's and I saw this extremely compromising situation and then I realized it was the two of you and I had to bust it up for the sake of man kind ya' know. I was afraid that in nine months there would be a little Lucky or a little Emily running around.

Emily's eyes widen and she is controlling the urge to slap her friend.

Emily: Sly! Lucky and I are just friends. Nothing more nothing less.

Emily and Lucky's hearts both breaks at her statement. Neither knowing that the other is in love with them and not knowing that their souls are connected through a journey they didn't take together. The journey that led them to that point last night when Emily's life was threatened by Helena and Lucky realized he would do anything to protect her anything at all. Emily looked at Lucky and they spoke only using their eyes. What they said to each other was they needed to be alone somewhere and talk about what was going on between them.

Lucky: Sly man, it's great to see you and if you hurry you might just run into my Parents. Aunt Bobbie and little sister hey you may even meet a girl named Liz who works there.  
Sly: Really. Well I'm off then.

Sly leaves Emily and Lucky alone. Both are relived and shocked. Sly had just disappeared from here lives years before and now he was sure that the two of them were about to make love in the middle of the park. Lucky takes Emily's hand and as if knowing his every move before him she walks with him as he takes her to a place no one will think about finding them at. Lucky leads Emily to the abandon warehouse on the docks. As they make there way in Lucky comes to the realization that everything happening today between him and Emily will be the begging of forever. Lucky directs Emily over to an area with some tires and old newspapers.

Emily: Lucky what are we doing here?  
Lucky: I figured that if we needed to talk this was the best place.  
Emily: Really? Why?  
Lucky: Because no one will look for us her.  
Emily: Oh and what do you have planed?  
Lucky: Just talking. Nothing more.  
Emily: Okay.

Emily is relieved that Lucky only wants to talk since Sly's statement about how close they seemed to have been in the park was still fresh in her mind.

Emily: Lucky, what…what…

Before Emily can finish her statement the hear guns going off. The fall to the floor and Emily feels a pain in her leg.

Emily: Lucky I think I got shot.

Lucky looks at Emily. He crawls over to her and looks to see if there is any blood. There is plenty of it still coming out from her leg. He risks the chance and lifts her in his arms and carries her out of the warehouse. As he runs on the docks he is shot at and he falls to the ground with Emily still in his arms yet her head hit the ground. Lucky stands holds onto Emily and runs to the hospital. As he gets to the ER he rushes through the door and Yells for help his voice is hoarse and he's confused not sure of anything exactly.

Lucky: Somebody please help!

Grace Sullivan and Chris Ramsey rush over to Lucky and Emily.

Chris: What happened?  
Lucky: We were on the docks she was shot in the leg and then her head hit the ground.  
Grace: What's her name?  
Lucky: Emily Quartermaine.

Chris takes Emily and carries her to an exam room. Grace runs over to the nurses' station and pages Doctor Alan Quartermaine and Doctor Monica Quartermaine to the ER stat. Lucky is in the waiting room pacing unable to stay or sit still. Alan and Monica both arrive at the same time and as soon as they see Lucky sitting in the waiting room they know something has happened to Emily. Grace walks over to Alan and Monica.

Grace: Doctors' Quartermaine.  
Alan: Yes Grace, why were we called down here?  
Grace: Your daughter Emily was brought in by that young man over there. He told Dr. Ramsey and me that they had been on the docks in one of the warehouses and someone was shooting and your daughter was shot in the leg and she hit her head on the ground. Dr. Ramsey is in with her right now and Dr. Wexler is on her way down in case something happens.  
Monica: Oh my God.

Monica looks at Alan.

Monica: Why would she be on the docks in a warehouse with Lucky?  
Alan: I don't know.

Alan looks over at Lucky. Rage is building inside him. He's not mad at lucky but at who ever it was that shot his daughter. Alan walks over to Lucky and sits down besides him.

Alan: Lucky, can you tell us what happened?

Lucky looks up at Alan afraid that he will be blamed for this even though it truly wasn't his fault unless…The thought came to him. What if it had been Helena's people who had shot at them this morning.

Lucky: Emily and I had gone to the warehouse so we could talk with out interruptions. So we could figure out what is or was going on between us. We were sitting in a corner talking and the shots rang out and we fell to the floor out of instinct and Emily said she thought she had been shot I crawled over to her and tried to get her out of there but some more shots rang out and she dropped to the floor and hit her head.

Lucky leans forward and put his elbows near his knees as he rests his head in his hands.

Alan: Don't worry about it. It's not your fault.

As Alan and Lucky sit in the waiting room Detective Garcia comes in. he walks over to the nurses station. He waits a moment until Grace comes over.

Grace: What can I do for you Detective?  
Garcia: I need to know if any shooting victims came in today?  
Grace: Yeah, we've had one. A 17 year old girl. Her name's Emily Quartermaine. She was on the docks with…Lucky Spencer. He's over there with Alan Quartermaine.  
Garcia: Thanks Miss. Sullivan.

Garcia walks over to Lucky and Alan. He's not sure how to handle something like this.

Garcia: Lucky? Dr. Quartermaine?

Lucky and Alan look up at Garcia.

Lucky: Yes Detective?  
Garcia: Lucky can you tell us what you remember about this morning?  
Lucky: You want every detail?  
Garcia: Starting from when you saw Emily this first time this morning.

Lucky sits there next to Emily's father, as he becomes nervous and afraid to tell Garcia the truth with Alan right there. Lucky looks at Garcia and Garcia can tell that Lucky is afraid to discuss this in front of Alan.

Garcia: Why don't we go to the cafeteria and discuss this.  
Lucky: Okay only if you promise that I can be back here so I know what is happening with her.  
Garcia: Of course Lucky. Let's go.

Lucky and Garcia walk over to the Elevator. As the door opens Stefan, Nikolas, Alexis and Helena step out. Lucky's heart is in his throat. Nikolas looks at him and then at Garcia.

Nikolas: Detective you aren't arresting my brother are you?

Lucky, Alexis, Stefan and Garcia's jaw drops as they hear Nikolas call Lucky his brother.

Garcia: No he and I are just going to the cafeteria so he can tell me what happened on the docks this morning.

Lucky looks at Helena and he can see it in her eyes. She had sent them him and Emily. Lucky thinks of attacking Helena right then and there and then rethinks it realizing that Nikolas is holding the folder and he looks at his brother again and Nikolas mouths, "I know it's not true." To Lucky undetected by everyone else including Helena. Garcia and Lucky step on the elevator and being there journey onto the truth of what happened that morning on the docks. As the walk into the cafeteria they see Lark, Jake, and Scott Baldwin sitting in a booth together. Garcia and Lucky walk over to a booth on the other side of the room. They have caught the attention of Scott and he keeps an eye on Lucky, thinking that he might have been his son.

Garcia: So what can you tell me about this morning?  
Lucky: You want to know everything from the first time I saw her today right?  
Garcia: Right.  
Lucky: Okay. Here goes….It started early this morning at about 2 am. I was throwing pebbles at her window to get her attention. She let me in and we talked for a while and we fell asleep at about 3. Then I woke up at about 7 and I watched her sleep until 7:30. Then she woke up and we talked for a few minutes and she went into her bathroom and showered and got dressed. Then she came out and I went and used the bathroom. Then we snuck out of the house and went to Kelly's for Breakfast. My father, mother, sister and Aunt were there and I talked to my father for a little bit and then Emily and I ate breakfast and went to the park. We were on a bench and we started kissing. Then my best-friend Sly came out of no where from the bushes and broke up our kiss. We talked to him for a little bit and then we realized that we as in Emily and I needed to talk alone with out anyone around so we went to the docks and to the warehouse. No one could have known we were there unless they had followed us. Then the shots rang out and I think you know the rest.  
Garcia: Lucky why weren't you at your house last night?  
Lucky: I haven't been there since the spring. I had a fight with my Dad then I stayed with Elizabeth for a few months and then I was living with my boss Helena Cassadine and then Last night I went to Emily.  
Garcia: Wait, I thought the Spencer's and the Cassadines hated each other. Why would you work for Helena?  
Lucky: Because I thought she might no the rest of the secrets my family seems to be hiding but last night I found out she doesn't know anything she's just making up lies and she..She..Threatened Emily if I didn't do what she told me to.   
Garcia: SO you think it was Mrs. Cassadines people that shot at you guys?  
Lucky: Maybe. It could have been a docks war with the Mob and everything and they didn't want any one to recognize them or something.  
Garcia: Thanks, for telling me what happened Lucky. I hope everything goes all right with Emily and I won't tell a soul about how long you guys were together today.  
Lucky: Thanks Detective.

Lucky and Garcia leave the cafeteria. As the take the elevator down Lucky starts to think about what he would do if Helena was behind this. The elevator stopped and Lucky and Garcia walked out. Lucky walked over to the waiting room and saw Dr. Ramsey talking to Alan and Monica. Lucky walked over to them and heard the last few words of Ramsey's diagnosis.

Chris: She's in a Coma and we did remove the bullet from her leg and there may be some scarring of the muscles but we won't know for sure until we've had more time.

Monica rubs her eyes and Alan puts his arm around her. Lucky stands there afraid to believe that he just heard what Dr. Ramsey said about Emily. Lucky looks at Alan and Monica then he looks over at the Nurses station. He sees Nikolas and Stefan standing they're arguing about something. He decides to walk over to them and find out. As he gets closer he here's Stefan telling Nikolas that part of the DNA results are possible.

Stefan: It's another fabrication of Helena's. She's trying to make another rift between you, Lucky, your mother, and me.  
Nikolas: But uncle tells me which part is true.

Lucky walks over to them his heart is pounding. The love of his life is in a coma, Stefan might be Nikolas' father and so much more.

Lucky: I'm sorry to bother you but are you talking about the DNA results Helena had done?  
Stefan: How do you know about that?  
Lucky: I'm her messenger remember. She had me leave a folder for the three of you and a copy for myself.  
Stefan: Oh my…Well what we have to do is find away to get all of this straightened out.  
Nikolas: Lucky, why are you here? Why were you with Detective Garcia before?  
Lucky: Emily's…

Lucky begins to cry thinking about Emily.

Lucky: Emily's in a coma. She and I were on the docks this morning and some shot at us and when she fell to the ground she hit her head.  
Nikolas: Oh my God.

Nikolas puts a hand over his mouth and then he rubs his forehead. Lucky turns and looks at the hallway that leads to Emily's room. He's dying to see her but its family only. Monica walks over to Lucky and the others.

Monica: Lucky can I talk to you for a moment?  
Lucky: Of course Dr. Quartermaine.

Monica and Lucky walk away from Stefan and Nikolas and near the corridor.

Monica: Lucky, I think that maybe you should see Emily. You are her oldest friend and maybe if you just sit there with her or maybe talk to her it could help.   
Lucky: Really? I can see her.  
Monica: Yeah. You can stay as long as you want. I think you're the best thing for her.  
Lucky: Really?

Lucky's voice is breaking with the emotions that have just over whelmed him. Lucky leaves Monica and walks down the Hall to Emily's room. He opens the door and walks in. Emily is on the bed still and practically lifeless. Lucky pulls a chair up next to the bed and sits down. He takes Emily's hand in his. He takes a deep breath as his emotions overcome him and he becomes unsure of what he wants and of everything that has ever happened between him. His mind over flows with memories.

_Whenever I'm weary from battles that rage in my head__  
__You make sense of madness when my sanity hangs by a thread __  
__I lost my way but still you seem to understand __  
__Now and forever I will be your man.__  
__Sometimes I just hold you__  
__Too caught up in me to see__  
__I'm holding a fortune that heaven has given to me__  
__I'll try to show you each and every way I can__  
__Now and forever I will be your man__  
__Now I can rest my worries and always be sure__  
__That I won't be alone anymore__  
__If I'd only known you were there all the time__  
__All this time__  
__Until the day the ocean doesn't touch the sand__  
__Now and forever I will be your man__  
__Now and forever, I will be your man_

Now and forever by Richard Marx

Lucky: Emily, doll. I love you. I need you. I can't see my life with out you. I need you to come back to your family and me. Please baby, please come back to me. I swear I won't let Helena, or anyone hurt you no matter what. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul. Come on if you come out of this I'll buy you 5 dozen snocones on the Warf and we can go and try and find your aunt again. I'll do anything for you. Please don't leave me. You're the only truly good thing in my life.

Lucky starts to cry again and releases Emily hand he sits back and just watches her. Hours pass by and Lucky hasn't moved and neither has Emily. Alan and Monica watch from the window. Detective Garcia walks over to them

Garcia: Dr.'s Quartermaine, may I speak with you for a minute.  
Monica: Yes of course. What can we do for you?  
Garcia: We found out who was behind the shot out at the docks?  
Alan: Who?  
Garcia: Helena Cassadine.  
Monica: Why would Helena Cassadine be shooting at the docks?  
Garcia: She was after Lucky and Emily. She threatened to kill Emily if Lucky didn't do exactly what she told him to, According to Lucky he has done everything exactly and it looks as if Mrs. Cassadine got a little trigger-happy.  
Alan: Oh my God. But why would Lucky do anything for Helena in the first place?  
Garcia: Lucky's been working for Helena since spring and He's been living on the Yacht for the past few months.  
Alan: This is so much to handle. I'm going to go call Luke and Laura and tell them Lucky's here with Emily.

Alan walks down the hall to the Nurses station he picks up the phone and dials the Spencer's phone number. 

Alan: Hello…Luke, It's Alan Quartermaine. I just wanted you to know that Lucky is here at the Hospital sitting with Emily. She's…She's in a coma and Monica insisted that he sit with her. . Yeah okay Bye.

Alan walks back to Monica and Garcia. Both are watching Lucky and Emily. Emily lay's there appearing lifeless and with no thought except the machine checking on her brainwaves proves different. Her mind is racking and over and over again she sees her mother Paige.

Paige: Emily, It's not time yet. You have to go back. Lucky is there waiting for you, see.

Paige points to a translucent clod. Emily looks at it and sees lucky sitting by her bedside begging her to come back to him. Emily turns to her mother.

Emily: But mom, I'm afraid. Lucky doesn't have the feelings for me that I have for him.  
Paige: Are you sure about that?  
Emily: of course I'm sure.  
Paige: I've seen you guys today. I saw you in the park on the bench.  
Emily: Really?

Emily begins to become flustered with embarisment of her mother seeing her and Lucky like that.

Paige: Emily just listin to him.

Emily listins as Lucky once again pleads with her to come back to him.

Lucky: Come on Emily. I love you please come back. Your everything to me. Please, please, please, please come back to me.

Lucky is overloaded with emotion. Emily looks down at him. She smiles as if to say 'I knew it.' Emily looked at Paige and then again at Lucky. She took a deep breath and then smiled knowing that she was not ready to leave her life, her parents, or Lucky.

Emily: I'm ready to go back.  
Paige: Well you won't come out of your coma immediately. Maybe and in an hour or so you'll be back.  
Emily: Thanks Mom.

Emily turns and walks towards what seems to be white curtain, there is a flash of light and Emily is back in the bed thinking. She can hear Lucky and she trying as hard as she can to wake up. He over and over again is begging her to come back to him and declaring his love for her over and over again.

Lucky: Come on babe, give me some kinda sign you can hear me. Anything.

Lucky's face is stained with tears. As he continues to beg for some sign of life from Emily he feels something …someone squeeze his hand. He looks up and sees that Emily's eyes are open. Lucky smiles . He's so happy to see Emily wake up that he starts to cry again.

Lucky: Emily. Oh my God. You've come back to us.

He stands and rushes to the door and looks in the hall. He can't find Alan or Monica or anyone. He runs to the Nurses station and Grace is there going over some papers.

Lucky: Nurse, Emily Quartermaine is a wake.  
Grace: What?  
Lucky: Emily Quartermaine is awake and I can't find any Doctors.  
Grace: I'll Page Alan and Monica and Dr. Ramsey.  
Lucky: Okay.

Grace picks up the intercom and turns it on.

Grace: Paging Dr. Chris Ramsey to ICU. Dr. Chris Ramsey to ICU. Paging Dr.'s Monica and Alan Quartermaine to ICU. Dr.'s Monica and Alan Quartermaine to ICU.  
Chris Ramsey comes rushing down the stairs.  
Chris: I was paged.  
Grace: Apparently Emily Quartermaine is awake.  
Chris: Okay. I'm on my way.

Alan and Monica step off the elevator and walk towards Grace as Chris walks down the hall towards Emily's room. Chris knocks on the door and then walks in. Emily is sitting up trying to move around with everything that she has been hooked up to. Chris looks at her and smiles.

Chris: Hello, I'm Dr. Ramsey. I was the one that was there when Mr. Spencer brought you in.  
Emily: You mean Lucky?  
Chris: I believe that's his name. Now Are you suffering from any dizziness, nausea, blurred vision, anything you want to tell me about. You can trust me.  
Emily: Nope nothing except I have a slight headache. It's not bad at all.  
Chris: okay. Well let me check a few things and then maybe you can try and tell me what happened. Ok?  
Emily: Okay.

Chris checks her out and then he sits in the chair Lucky vacated when he went to find someone.

Chris: Now what do you remember about today?  
Emily: Well I've spent the entire morning with Lucky. We had breakfast at Kelly's and then we were in the park..ma..making out and we got caught by an old friend Sly. So after we talked to him for a few minutes Lucky and I went to a warehouse on the docks so we could talk with out being disturbed. We had just gotten there and shots rang out. I remember telling Lucky that I was shot. He picked me up and then we had to fall to the floor again and I hit my head and then I remember waking up and Lucky was sitting right where you are declaring his love for me. Now I think the part about Lucky and him declaring his love was nothing but a dream.  
Chris: Now why would you say that. Your beautiful young woman and If I were younger or you were a little older he'd have to fight for you.  
Emily: Do I have to remind you my father is Chief of staff and my mother is head of cardiology.  
Chris: That's another reason I would have to wait.

Chris smiles at Emily and she looks out the window and sees Lucky looking in worried about the out come. Chris leaves Emily alone in the room and walks over to Alan, Monica, and Lucky.

Alan: So. What's the diagnosis?  
Chris: Everything is perfect. She can go home tomorrow morning just in time to spend Christmas eve with her family. Lucky right?

Lucky looks at Chris not sure of what to think of this arrogant man in front of him.

Lucky: Yeah.  
Chris: You might want to go in there and reassure your girlfriend that you declared your love for her. She thinks it was all a dream.  
Lucky: She heard that?  
Chris: yeah.

Lucky's heart skips a beat and a smile falls upon his face. He walks over to the door and opens it. As he walks in Emily looks up and smiles.

Lucky: So Quartermaine…we have to get a few things straight.  
Emily: Such as…  
Lucky: Well one, I am madly, deeply, passionalty in love with you and I don't know what I would do if you didn't fell the same. Two, I hope to God that you say you will be my girlfriend. Three, you have to allow me shower you with affection even in public.

Emily looks at him. Never before has she felt as strongly as she does now.

Emily: Lucky come here.

Lucky walks over to Emily and gets as close as he can.

Lucky: Yes.  
Emily: So you're in love with me. What makes you think I feel the same way about you?  
Lucky: Well I do remember that kiss in the park and we have a connection Emily. Can you really deny that?  
Emily: Spencer come here.  
Lucky: I'm as close as I can get.  
Emily: Do you want to know if I love you or not?  
Lucky: Of course I want to know.  
Emily: Well do what I tell you and you'll get your answer.  
Lucky: Okay.

Lucky moves closer to Emily. His face is right there in hers. She puts her hands out and pulls his head towards hers. She kisses him on the lips. After the broke away Emily looked at him. He was Dazed and confused.

Emily: There's your answer.  
Lucky: Was that a yes or a no.  
Emily: Lucky Spencer, I truly, madly, deeply in love with you.  
Lucky: Oh so you were playing me for a fool.  
Emily: No I just wanted to kiss you.  
Lucky moves and sits in the chair and Chris comes back in.  
Chris: Emily, I have good news. You'll be going home tomorrow morning. Just in time to celebrate Christmas Eve with your family.

Emily and Lucky look at each other and think about Edward in the holiday sprit. Both try not to laugh. Chris looks at them and doesn't get it.

Chris: What's so funny.  
Lucky: You haven't meet Edward Quartermaine yet. He's…He's..  
Emily: he's loud and spirited to an extent.  
Chris: I think I meet him once. He was with Katherine Bell and Lucy Coe.  
Chris leaves them alone and Alan comes in.  
Alan: Lucky can I give you a ride home?  
Lucky: Yeah. That would be great.

Emily looks at lucky realizing that he will be home. Home with his family for the first time in months. Lucky and Alan leave Emily alone. After a while she falls asleep. The next morning when she wakes up Emily finds Monica in the chair by the bed.

Emily: Mom?  
Monica: Yeah I'm right here honey. What do you need?  
Emily: Could I have so cloths I want to get dressed so I'll be ready to leave.  
Monica: Sure.

Monica goes to the closet and gets Emily her clothes. Monica leaves them on the bed and then leaves Emily alone to get dressed. After Emily gets dressed Chris and Monica come in.

Chris: Well some one can't wait to get out of here.  
Emily: Can you blame me?  
Chris: No. Have you tried to walk yet?  
Emily: Yeah. I'm limping.  
Chris: That's because you were shot in the leg. We removed the bullet but your gonna be swore there for a few days at least.  
Emily: Okay.  
Chris: Dr. Quartermaine, I just need you to sign the release papers and Emily is free from the hospital for now at least.

Chris smiles at Emily and Monica signs the papers. As Emily and Monica leave the hospital Emily thinks back to the night before and what happened between her and Lucky.

_For all those times you stood by me__  
__For all the truth that you made me see__  
__For all the joy you brought to my life__  
__For all the wrong you made right__  
__For every dream you made come true__  
__For all the love I found in you__  
__I'll be thankful baby__  
__You're the one who held me up__  
__Never let me fall__  
__You're the one who saw me through it all__  
__You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me__  
__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me__  
__You gave me wings and made me fly__  
__You touched my hand I could touch__  
__The sky__  
__I lost my faith, you gave it back to me__  
__You said no star was out of reach__  
__You stood by me and I stood tall__  
__I had your love I had it all__  
__I'm grateful for each day you gave me__  
__Maybe I don't know that much__  
__But this much is true__  
__I was blessed because I was loved__  
__By you__  
__You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me__  
__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me__  
__You were always there for me__  
__The tender wind that carried me__  
__A light in the dark shining your love__  
__Into my life__  
__You've been my inspiration__  
__Trough the lies you were the truth__  
__My world is a better place because __  
__Of you__  
__You were my strength when I was weak__  
__You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
__You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
__You saw the best there was in me__  
__Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
__You gave me faith 'coz you believed__  
__I'm everything I am__  
__Because you loved me_  
Sung by Celine Dion. Words and music by Diane Warren

Emily and Monica walked into the foyer of the Mansion. There was Christmas Carols blasting forma stereo in the Living room. Emily and Monica walked over and opened the doors. Inside they found the whole Quartermaine Clan decorating the room and getting along. Then there was a knock at the door and Monica went to answer it as Emily went in. She carefully walked over to an empty chair and sat down. Then a two little girls came running in. Emily knew immediately that one was Leslie Lu but she wasn't sure if the other one was Brook-Lynn but she immediately ran to Ned who was in the corner hanging a tinsel garland. Then Lucky, Luke, Laura, Nikolas, Alexis, Stefan, Lois, Jason, and Carly came in. Emily sat there not sure if it was what had happened to her the day before and she was just dreaming of it or if it was real. Then Lois rushed over to her and hugged her. That was when she knew it was real.

Lois: Emily!  
Emily: Lois, Hi. What are you doing here?  
Lois: Well I decided that Brook should celebrate the holidays with this side of the family as long as I'm around.  
Emily: Good idea. I think there on their best behavior though because Grandfather hasn't thrown Stefan out yet.  
Lois: No what's wrong with this Stefan guy.  
Emily: Well he's a Cassadine and there's not good blo..I mean relations between the family but it's not as bad as it is between the Spencers and Cassadines.  
Lois: But I saw the Spencer and the Cassadines arrive together.  
Emily: What?

Emily sits there begging to think that her mind had major damage when Lucky walked over to her and Lois.

Lucky: Hello and how is my favorite lady today?  
Emily: I'm not sure maybe you should ask your mother.  
Lucky: Emily, you're my favorite lady.  
Emily: I know. I was testing you.

Lois slowly walks away and over to Ned and Alexis. Lucky put his hand out and Emily took it. They left the room and walked to the foyer. The stood under the stairs and for the longest time they just sat there not saying anything they just looked at each other and then Emily broke the silence.

Emily: So where do we go from here?  
Lucky: I don't know maybe a date say New Years eve.  
Emily: Perfect.

Emily pulls Lucky towards her and they look up and see Mistletoe. They realize they have to uphold tradition and they kiss.


End file.
